multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Orangutans99
ARCHIVES Archive One Planet idea get! Hey, Orang. I've had an idea for a planet, but since it's only got a tribal civilisation (albeit one that acknowledges the existence of other aliens, and have managed to get hold of communicators so they can talk to any ships passing by), it'll focus mainly on the ecosystem. I've got a basic outline, and I thought I'd ask you to see who might be interested in the sorts of creatures. Wanna hear? :3 -Eo Put simply, vegetables. It's a planet (I'mma just call it Planet for now) filled with mobile plants, like in Folia. Planet is in Undrishuar, thus why it makes sense in a place filled with animals. The oceans of Planet have some leftovers from Dinoterra, such as ammonites, fish, jellies, sponges and copepods. The land only had plants, and after millions of years of evolution, it had phytotheres. The ancestral phytotheres (I made that up right now, but it fits) were plants that bent towards or away from other plants. Those that bent towards either injected vicious venoms or started eating the other plant alive, and those that bent away did so to escape from the attackers. Plants that could support themselves after bending over, to stay away from the predatory plants, were better at surviving. Those that could actually uproot themselves even more so. Any predator that could follow had an advantage, so they began uprooting too. The prey that wasted energy on moving, though, were eventually outcompeted by those with better defences that could stay put. Predators continued to feed. Until around this time, the phytotheres had been a simple mess of leafy tentacles that could digest and absorb that which they touched. A simple evolutionary step, though, was the greatest breakthrough in Planet. The plants evolved a nervous system, and it wasn't much from there until they started to think. These thinking plants caused a sudden surge in diversity. Predatory phytotheres before that time had been passive feeders, acting like self-propelled tumbleweeds that ate whatever plant they rolled into. This resulted in numerous phytotheres ending up in ditches, or attempting to digest a plant many times their size, or having the ends of their tentacles partially digested by another phytothere. Thinking phytotheres could go differently. They could stop at empty space, then feel around to see if they could get past. They could feel the plant they had tumbled into, and then find the best parts for eating. They could feel the shapes of other predators, and move away if it was too close to their own size for comfort. Senses of smell and taste evolved next, and it wasn't too long until the sense of sight evolved. These senses were vital to the evolution of these plants. Seeing and smelling plants could pre-emptively attack or flee from other plants, and could give a good idea of the world outside of a tentacle's reach after a bit of refinement. After this, life quite literally sped up. Muscles and lignin evolved, so they could move fast away from their enemies. Next was tentacle specification, and a curling of the plant's tentacles that became a digestive system. From these seeing, smelling, walking plants, the modern phytotheres appeared. YAY ESSAY ON PHYTOTHERES After that, it's mostly blah blah land fish blah blah extinctions blah blah tribes. Here - HolbenilordTalk 07:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You can tell whether I will answer a question before you post it on my talk page HolbenilordTalk 13:55, September 12, 2012 (UTC) . :/ HolbenilordTalk 14:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ya, feel free! Undrishuar is a free place to add stuff to, I'm just helping JPT get those malovent races that he loves into Obeidon. And helping them be COP. -Eo Seems fine, doesn't really need any editing. :3 -Eo Er, ever seen Groundhog Day? Yuy168 (talk) 15:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Gooby Pls chat Yuy168 (talk) 21:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC) pls cum bak Yuy168 (talk) 00:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply And spamming isn't? Yeah, right. At least show me the rules or something, goddamn. EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM DOWN *HATRED *IS NOT LIKE KINETIC AND POTENTIAL ENERGY *IT IS A SPEREATE FORCE *YOU HATE LOTS OF PEOPLE *BUT YOU ALSO HAVE SOME LIKING FOR THEM *THEY EXIST SIDE BY SIDE *IT ALL DEPENDS ON WHICH PART YOU DECIDE TO FOCUS ON Yuy168 (talk) 00:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC)